Celestial Fate
by OhioGuy
Summary: Drake Lewis. Codename: Miles Ferro. Meister of Gundam Axios. He was the fifth meister. AU, OCXKINUE CROSSROAD.


**Gundam belongs to Bandai.**

**Gundam 00: Celestial Fate**

By: OhioGuy

EPISODE 01: THE FIFTH MEISTER

Union Economic Zone

Spokane, Washington

02/21/2306

Spokane Veteran's Hospital Psychiatric Evaluation Ward

(Drake's POV)

The doctor gave me the diagnosis. I had suspicions, even when the symptoms first appeared. But, the doctor has confirmed it all for me.

_I have PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder._

Dr. Hong, An elderly woman who dresses like she is thirty years younger, asks me about my experiences in the military. I tell her everything from my enlistment all the way down to my discharge from service. I did however leave out the part about my incident in Ceylon. I had the power to stop it, but I was just a grunt at the time. It was before my several promotions and earning the moniker of the "Iron Eagle".

I ask the doctor from my seat.

"Am I crazy, doctor?"

"No dear, you just have some problems with whatever happened to you during your time in the military. It is very common for those afflicted with PTSD to question their sanity. But, it is treatable." She said as she handed me a subscription for some pills.

"These are anti-anxiety pills, they'll help keep your heart rate from bouncing up for a while." She added.

I stashed the pill container in my pocket and stood up. I thank her and leave.

Now, I hit the bar.

* * *

(Dr. Hong's POV)

Standing by the window in my office, I went over Drake Lewis's file once again. Graduated top of his class at MIT, four years of service in the Union military, and he was currently seeking employment.

_He's perfect_.

I walk to the table and press a small hidden button. A holographic computer screen appears and I type in the password.

Then it appears; the symbol of an organization I've dedicated my whole to.

Celestial Being, a private armed organization dedicated to the complete eradication of war through force.

I was a recruiter for the agency, and I believe that Drake Lewis has what it takes to be the Fifth and final Gundam Meister.

* * *

(Normal POV)

It was a busy night at the Tavern. The little bar has been a local hot spot for over three hundred years. As all the townsfolk gathered to have a good time with friends, a lone figure sat at the counter. He waits patiently for the bartender, and after several minutes an old portly man with glasses appears. He asks the depressed young man.

"What'll it be?"

The man lifts his head up, revealing himself to be Drake Lewis. As he begins to make his order, another voice answers for him. It was rather young and feminine; he turns to his left to see an attractive young woman sitting beside him. She had very dark red hair and the most gorgeous amber eyes he had ever seen in his life. As for the rest of her features, well her dress hid nothing to the imagination.

The woman smiles at him before speaking.

"Three shots of whiskey; one shot for him and two shots for me."

The Barkeep nods and leaves for the backroom to fetch the whiskey.

Drake stares the woman down, all in all it was nice to have company; but she was probably here for a reason.

"You know, when you order a man's drink you should be courteous to give him your name first." He says.

The woman chuckles briefly before giving her name.

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega." She says.

Drake lifts his hand in acknowledgement; the two young people shake hands.

"Lewis, Drake Lewis;" He says as their drinks arrive.

Both adults take their drinks and give each other a toast to each other's health. As she finishes her whiskey, Sumeragi asks him a question.

"Mr. Lewis, are you looking for work?"

That question took the young man by surprise as he stares at the beautiful woman.

"Yes, how did you know?" He asks.

She simply replies. "We both share a psychiatrist."

Understanding the question, Drake continues to ask her.

"Who do you work for; The Union, AEU, or HRL? Because I'm sick of getting involved in their stupid wars." He said as he takes another sip of his whiskey.

"I don't work for any government or private army. I work for something else." She said as she picked up her second shot of whiskey.

"Well, who the hell do you work for?" Drake demanded.

Sumeragi finished her drink before giving an answer. "I work for Celestial Being. A private armed organization that exists for only one purpose: the eradication of war from this world."

He stares at her as though she were crazy, He then snorted out.

"Eliminating War with Force, isn't that kind of redundant?"

She then pulls out a card and hands it to him. It was white and had a strange symbol on it. On the back was specific information about where to go, when to be there, and what they'll need to pack.

"Everything you need to know is right there, I should warn you; an opportunity like this only comes once. I know all about your history and your service in the Union Military, Especially the Ceylon Incident. I know what you did, and I know you never want to see that kind of pain in the world again. See you tomorrow." She said as she left her seat and paid for the drinks.

Drake watches the woman as she leaves his sight. He then looks at the card.

_**Celestial Being;**_

* * *

Union Economic Zone

Spokane, Washington

02/22/2306

A deserted parkway…

Drake stood alone in the vacant area; he had packed all his clothes and personal belongings. His red hair looked rather wild, his blue eyes hidden by sunglasses, and he was wearing jeans and his favorite tee-shirt. He stands for several minutes before a black SUV enters the parkway. It had blacked-out windows and he could tell it was not any model for civilian use. The passenger window rolled down, revealing a certain woman he had met last night.

"Welcome, you can put your things in the back." She said before rolling the window back up.

Drake walks to the back of the vehicle and opens it; he then places his luggage in the vehicle. He then makes his way to the rear backdoor and entered the vehicle.

He looked at Sumeragi and then at the driver, a man with Green Hair.

"Miles Ferro, Meister of Gundam Axios; Ready to change the world" He said before they drove for his new life.

**I know this was short, but it just introduces my character. The next chapters will the episodes with my OC involved in the intervention.**

**Gundam Axios (Axios is derived from the Greek word for "worthy")**

**Color: White and Red**

**Function(s): Melee combat and demolitions.**

**Co-pilot: Blue Haro nicknamed "Blue" **


End file.
